


We're Not Naming Him Arthur Jr.

by mavin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavin/pseuds/mavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been dying to get a puppy. Merlin finally agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Naming Him Arthur Jr.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The King's Corgis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295545) by [ragnelleloathly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnelleloathly/pseuds/ragnelleloathly). 



> I read the owner of the photoset's fic and it was cool, and I got inspired. Enjoy! (Wow an actual one-shot that I planned to be a one-shot. this is amazing) also the quotes were made to match the first photoset ones because i wanted the full thing in there :3

Merlin was sure that after a few weeks Arthur would forget about his latest puppy desires. He was very wrong. Before he knew it, they were off driving to the ranch where the closest corgi breeder lived. They got out of the car, and it was obvious that Arthur was trying his best to remain calm as he saw the house. Merlin put his arm around him as they walked inside to take a look at their future pets.

The breeder walked up to them. "Howdy, boys. I take it you're the two I talked to about picking up a pup or two?"

Arthur nodded eagerly.

"Well, have a look."

As Arthur ran to pick out the soon-to-be Pendragon, Merlin stayed behind with the breeder. "After Arthur has needled me for weeks, we're finally getting a puppy. I'm more of a cat person, but, since I'm living with Arthur, taking care of another puppy wouldn't make much of a difference," he proclaimed. The breeder chuckled, clapped him on the back, and walked out of the room.

Merlin sat down beside his boyfriend. The puppies that were preoccupied with Arthur immediately stampeded over to Merlin's lap, kissing him and knocking him over while he laughed. Arthur smirked. "The Queen also has corgis, so these," Arthur waved his hand at the puppies, "Majestic creatures are only fit for a king."

"You're such a cabbagehead," Merlin said, laughing and petting one of the pups behind the ear. Arthur gently punched his shoulder and smiled.

"Look, Merlin. Aren't they cute?"

"I'm cuter," the dark haired boy replied with a playful scowl.

The puppies were climbing over each other to get the attention of the two boys. Arthur pressed his hands onto his cheeks and squeaked. "Oh my god, I want to carry them all home and let them climb on top of me to make a puppy blanket."

Merlin chuckled. "Oh really? I mean you always take up the blankets in the bed anyway. You can sleep on the couch with them then." 

"No!"

"Then choose one." 

When the pair looked back at the puppies, Arthur noticed that one had wandered to a coffee table with a small table on the bottom. The fuzzy, brown puppy, after a couple, adorable failed attempts, finally jumped onto the bottom of the coffee table. Arthur smiled with pride. "Fine. If I have to choose one, I want this one. He's as adventurous as me. He's perfect."

Merlin smirked and jabbed his elbow into Arthur's ribs. "If he's as adventurous as you, our house would be filled with lots of puppies in no time, dollophead."

Arthur gasped and covered the ears of one of the many puppies. "Oh god, not in front of the puppies!"

"It's true th-" Merlin started, but the adventurous puppy that Arthur picked out had flopped off the coffee table. "Aww no, he fell," he said distractedly. The pup quickly got back up on his feet and waddled over to a puppy a few feet away from the coffee table that hadn't gone to meet Arthur and Merlin. They had just noticed that the lonely one had been whimpering and howling softly at the loss of his siblings. Arthur's face went from a look of entertainment to a look of pity.

"Merlin, look how sad he is. We can't leave him behind. Can we get him as well. _Pleeease_?"

After a couple of minutes of looking at the two Arthur had chosen, Merlin sighed in defeat. "Alright, we'll get two." He muttered under his breath, "Seriously, now I have three puppies at home to take care of."

Apparently Arthur heard. "What was that, Merlin?" 

"Nothing."

\---

Merlin and Arthur had adopted the two corgis and taken them home. The first thing Arthur decided to do was give them a bath. His reasoning? "To get rid of the ranch smell. They need to smell regal. They're practically royalty now." 

"You're such a dork, Arthur." 

Soon enough there were two puppies slipping and sliding and trying their best to get out of the bathtub. Their furry coats were sticking up with shampoo as if their backs were mohawks. This was a typical Arthur move, considering that he does the same thing to his hair in the shower. Arthur washed off his feisty, adventurous companion first. The puppy immediately jumped out of his hands and ran off, stopping to shake his fur every once in a while. Merlin chuckled. Arthur, however, was frowning and said, "I don't think Arthur Junior likes to be bathed, Merlin." 

"We're not naming him Arthur Junior!"


End file.
